Previous methods of consolidating high purity chromium ingots were inconsistent, leading to high levels of scrap in the manufacturing process. Since liquid chromium is highly reactive, it tends to dissolve the crucible used in the manufacture which leads to high levels of Zr, Si, Fe and Al impurities. In the prior methods the oxygen level of the chromium ingot could not be accurately controlled, the oxygen level of the ingot was dependent upon the oxygen level of the charge material and degradation of the crucible. Oxygen content in electrolytic chromium is difficult to control and is unreliable when product requirements necessitate specific levels and tolerances.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of obtaining high purity chromium in a consistent and cost effective manner. It is another objective of the invention to manufacture controlled oxide chromium ingots without dependence upon electrolytic sources of high oxide chromium.